Copending application Ser. No. 672,647, filed Apr. 1, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,491 issued Nov. 29, 1977, is directed to a method for forming photosensitive silver halide emulsions by electrolysis which comprises the steps of electrolytically generating silver ions and soluble negative ions, preferably halide, in a solution of an electrolyte, reacting the silver ions and negative ions remote from the electrode, to form grains, growing the grains to the desired size, disposing the grains in a polymeric binder such as gelatin, and coating the binder-grain composition. Conventional sensitization and addenda may be employed as desired.
The method of application Ser. No. 672,647 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,419, obviates the critical and tedious washing requirements of the prior art. In a preferred embodiment, the electrolytic generation of the ions is carried out in the presence of a polymeric binder material; however, the binder is not critical and the reaction can be carried out without any binder in the electrolyte solution.
Application Ser. No. 672,647 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,419, is incorporated herein in its entirety.
The present invention is directed to a novel electrolytic cell for use in the above-mentioned method for forming silver halide grains.